The Talks in the Room
by JMHaughey
Summary: It's hard to say goodbye. . .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I usurped Baby Booth's name from some1tookmyname. **

**Thanks for reading it before posting, some1tookmyname and BonesSarah**

**This is for ProfeJMarie. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. **

oOo

"Parker? What are you doing here?"

"Heya, Bones. It's me. Sorry for not being around through most of this. School has been crazy."

"Do not apologize. I don't need two Booth's hovering around. Your education very important."

"If it wasn't for you, studying at Georgetown wouldn't be possible."

"Parker, listen to me. You're my family. I've been there for every significant moment in your life. Families help each other, your father taught me that. So that's just what I did."

"Bones, I've been thinking about something else too. Remember when I was 10, you and Dad threw me that birthday party."

"That was the Star Wars phase. I remember. I still do not understand why they release prequels twenty years after the originals. . ."

"Ha, well. . . anyways, I was just thinking of how awesome it was when I got that Mace Windu light saber at the party. No one else at school had the purple one. The other kids only had blue and red. I just wanted to thank you."

"Parker, that was 10 years ago. I wanted to purchase every light saber, your father reminded me a ten year old only needed one. Having something no one else does that tends to elevate a status in a given social circle. You're welcome, again."

"Bones, there's no one else like you. I'm happy to be your son."

"Parker. . ." Brennan pauses. "I'm happy too."

oOo

"Dr. B, oh. . . Dr. B. Look at you."

"Dr. Hodgins. . . This was expected."

"I know, but it's not easy seeing you like this. I'll never forget thinking we may not get out of the car. Never see the sun, again. Still get nightmares sometimes."

"It's difficult being here, too. . . I'm still haunted. I knew Booth. . . I knew he would not give up. I knew he would find us. But thank goodness for your perseverance in wooing Angela. Without that expensive perfume, one can deduce that when we were found, we would have been dead. I remember the promise to go Swiss with said perfume bottle. Then, you reminded me you were quite wealthy. So we left it at that."

"You mean Dutch, Dr. B. I'll never forget what you did. You kept me alive. You kept me focused. You kept the faith."

"Hodgins, please take care of Angela for me. I know this isn't easy on her."

"Always."

oOo

"Bren, we haven't had enough time yet. We're supposed to grow old together. Watch the kids grow up. Take pictures when they go to prom. Cry about sending them to college. Go on family vacations."

"Ange, you have Hodgins to grow old with."

"Sweetie, I know. But a girl needs her best friend. I can't tell Hodgins about _everything._" She winks. "You know what I'm saying."

"Yes, you are referring to me being another female. You relate to me in a sisterly way, and cannot expect Hodgins to understand."

"Exactly. I'm just not ready to let you go. This scenario gets a 2-star review. But I will make sure that beautiful girl of yours wears dresses and glitter."

"I don't know what that means. You have no control over this, Ange. It's the effect of the illness. You don't need to buy into the stereotypical gender roles formed by society for my daughter."

"Science-y until the very end." Says a misty Angela.

oOo

"Mama. Mama"

"Hadley, baby. Come on up, sit next to me."

"Mama, I don't like the tubes in you. Do they hurt?"

"No, they don't hurt. They are helping me breathe."

"This thing looks like silly string." Hadley points. "I remember Daddy chasing me around the yard with silly string. Do you remember that?"

"I do. Your father had the brilliant idea to buy the entire case of it. We had silly string in the house for a long time."

"Mama, can I tell you a secret? We still have it. I think Daddy bought more."

"That sounds like him."

"Mama, are you gonna hurt for much longer?"

"No, no. . . Hadley, baby. I'm not."

"Good, 'cause I don't like when you hurt."

oOo

"Booth. . ."

"Bones, this sucks. I want more time."

"It doesn't work like that, you know. We've known this day was coming for a year."

"I don't care. When I said I wanted 30, 40 or 50 years with you, I meant it. I always thought we'd get to 50." Booth says with tears. "I still want 50. I will never get to hold you again without these tubes. I will never get to run my fingers through your hair again. Though, the bald look suits you. I will never get to make love to you again. Our house, our kids, our squints, our bar, our diner, our jobs. Never again, will it be you and me. Never again."

Brennan is crying, "I'm sorry, Booth. I'm so sorry for not being able to give you what you want."

"Bones. . . Don't you dare. . . Don't you dare think that. You've given me everything and more. For that, I'm forever grateful."

"Booth, promise me something?"

"Whatever you want, Baby."

"Promise me, you'll never forget me."

"How could I forget you? You're my life, now and forever. I love you."

"I love you, Booth. Never doubt that for a second."

**Per ProfeJMarie – lightsaber, dutch, 2-star review, silly string and love. All dialogue ****(****except for minor narrative description to denote who is talking - that kind of thing)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to add to what I thought was going to be an OS. **

**Thank you **_**some1tookmyname **_**giving this the beta eye. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

oOo

Parker Booth was about to do the hardest thing he had to in the 20 years he has been alive.

He doesn't remember a time when Bones wasn't there.

He took a deep breath and unlocked the apartment door. He was greeted with a big hug. "Parker, I missed you." Hadley said with her arms across his stomach.

"Hey kiddo." He returned the hug. "I missed you too. Who else is here?"

"Auntie Ange and Uncle Jack. They've been talking to Mama. Daddy is in the kitchen making dinner."

"Thanks, Had. Let's go see what he's cooking." Parker took her hand and lead the way.

"Hey Parks, you hungry? How'd finals go?" Booth asked all in one breath. He looked tired. A mixture of tears, grief and anxiety.

"Depends on whatcha making, Dad?" Parker smirked, "Finals went well. I can't wait to tell Bones about the classes I'm taking next semester."

"Mac and cheese. Not as good as Bones', though." Booth looked at Hadley, "Hey baby, how about you set the table so we can eat? Okay?". . . He turned back to his son."Parks, Bones isn't doing very well. Doesn't look like she's going to make it through the night. Ange and Hodgins have been here all day. She's in and out of it. So after dinner, tell what you have to, she'll know you are there. Even you don't think she does, she does."

"Dad, I would have been here sooner. How's Had doing with it?"

"She's knows her Mama is really sick. Bones has been completely honest about what's happening to her. Hadley is just like her mother. Asking questions. She's been going in there and laying with her. Telling stories."

oOo

"_Couldn't you be his girlfriend?," Parker asked Brennan point blank. _

_Booth responded, "Buddy, you're gonna have to quit that."_

_"That would be inappropriate." _

_"Why?" Parker asked again, liking the reaction of his father and partner. _

_"Because. . . we work together." Brennan replied._

_"That's a stupid reason." _

Parker remembered this conversation. He laughed when he thought about it. He had only cared about getting his father a girlfriend because he wanted a pool. Bones took the pool key of her ring and handed it to his father. She never shied away from asking questions. Parker would carry that with him.

oOo

Ange and Hodgins came out to get something to eat. There was a silence cast upon the table. Everyone's thoughts were of Brennan. They knew if a word was uttered, they wouldn't get through dinner.

Parker excused himself. He cleared his spot at the table. The remainder of people seated at the table knew it was his time. He had to say good-bye to Bones. Not an _I'll be seeing you _or a _Catch you later. _Good-bye. Something about it seemed so final.

He knocked on the door but creaked it open at the same time. His parents' bedroom. A room full of memories. Sunday morning breakfast-in-bed. Bones would make pancakes, chocolate chip on special occasions, served with fruit, milk, and coffee for the grown-ups. Movie nights, hockey games, and thunderstorms scares. He noticed all the pictures on the walls, the nightstands and the dressers. Pictures of their times together. Zoo trips, pictures of Hadley's birth, Capitals games, bowling, school plays, graduations, and weddings. There weren't more pictures of Hadley. Though she only given birth to one, she loved her children equally. She made sure he knew that.

Bones looked so little in her hospital bed. Her bald head looked so out of place against the big fluffy non-hospital pillow. The IV in her arm didn't seem to be bothering her. Parker went to her side. He held her left hand. The indentation from a ring worn for many years on that ring finger.

"Bones, it's Parker. I know you can hear me." He squeezed her hand. "I've been thinking of you and all the memories we've shared. Thank you first and foremost for loving my father. I know that being your partner forever changed his life. I know you went through rough times but you always made it. Together. Thank you for being a mother to me and for giving me a sister. I promise to take care of Dad and Hadley. But I know you'd say, "You have school." One thing I've learned from you and Dad, family first. I promise to teach Hadley everything you taught me. I promise to make sure Hadley gets into an Ivy League school. I promise to take care of Dad. This isn't easy for anyone of us. I want you to know, I'm so glad I had you in my life for a shorter time than not at all"

He felt an ever so subtle squeeze back. He kissed her forehead, tears in his eyes. He let go of her hand. "I love you too, Bones."

oOo

**Pictures on the nightstand, TV's on in the den  
>Your house is waiting, your house is waiting<br>For you to walk in, for you to walk in  
>But you're missing, you're missing<strong>

**-Bruce Springsteen **_**You're Missing **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Kudos to Some1tookmyname (I promise to buy you some Kleenex.) Thanks for reading it over and over. **

**Disclaimer: The usual. Nada for me. **

oOo

Hodgins looked over at his wife. They were seated on chairs in the makeshift hospital room also known as Brennan and Booth's bedroom. He sat right beside, holding her hand, fingers laced. She was trying to refrain from crying, but Angela was never one to suppress her emotions. His eyes darted between Angela and the frail woman in the bed. She was talking softly to her best friend.

Hodgins mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say, sweetie?"

"I just can't. . . I can't even begin to imagine what Booth is going through. I mean, Ange, honestly. Dr. B and I have been friends and colleagues for so long, she's part of my family. But you, you're my wife. My life." Hodgins let a tear fall. "How, how is Booth still functioning knowing his whole world is being destroyed."

"Hey, hey. . . listen to me." Angela let go of his hand, got up and sat on his lap. Her hand reached up, touched his face, and cleared the tear away. She kissed him."The universe works in mysterious ways. The universe doesn't give a person anything they can't handle. I know it doesn't seem fair, but it's out of our control. Booth is strong. He may be falling apart inside but he's responsible for those two children out there. Two children who are going to be without their mother. He's protecting them because that's what he does. And, yeah, Sweetie, it fucking sucks."

"It's time. Isn't it, Ange?" He already knew the answer. Angela responded with a single tear.

oOo

Two scientists. Six doctorates. They were bonded by truth.

"_Up and forward are only two directions. Science should look in all directions. You taught me that"  
>"I did?" She questioned him.<br>"Everyday." Hodgins replied without hesitation.  
>"Thank you." She smiled. <em>

oOo

"Oh, Dr. B, Do you remember those crazy experiments Zack and I did? Of course you do." Hodgins laughed, "you encouraged it. Nowhere else I can think of would be that progressive in allowing us to pursue that line of scientific discovery. I remember the day Booth came in, our first case with the FBI and we had to identify remains and sediments of someone not 2,000 years old. Even then, you and Booth had a bond. A connection. I got to see that relationship grow and evolve into something people can only imagine." He let out a sigh but continued. "Then that whole getting stuck in the car thing. We never talked about it. I know it bothered you. I couldn't sleep for months. You never gave up. That's not in your nature. Just like you didn't give up with horrible situation you are in now. Just know. . . that I am not giving up. On the truth. On science. On you. Until we meet again. Yes, I know you are giving me that look that I am crazy. I'll take it. That's how I will remember you."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Dr. Brennan, it's been a privilege."

oOo

**When I fall inside a hole  
>That I can't crawl out<br>Better give up my control  
>As I call you down <strong>

**- Fistful of Mercy **_**As I Call You Down**_

**Thank you for the kind words and reviews. I appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I couldn't write Hodgins and not write Angela. Again, some1tookmyname, thank you. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, nothing. **

oOo

"_Ange, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure, sweetie."_

"_My condition is deteriorating so I thought it best to align my __fiduciary__ and legal __responsibilities__ for the future. But I need you to handle a personal matter regarding Booth."_

"_What about Booth? I'm not going to divorce Hodgins and marry him."_

"_I would never ask you to do that. That's ridiculous. Oh. . .well, anyway, there may be in time in the future since I am not here. I just need to know. . . I want to make sure Booth is happy. So, if he decides to act on any biological urges that may lead to love. . ."_

_Angela shook her head. "Not me." _

_Brennan interrupted her, "No, I should clarify. If Booth should find himself in another __monogamous__ relationship in the future. Support him. Be there for him. That's all I ask"_

"_Honey, Booth was a goner a long time ago."_

"_I don't know what that means."_

"_It means you two are soul mates. You found each other, loved each other and built a life together."_

"_Soul mates are a ridiculous notion."_

"_Regardless of what you think, Booth doesn't need anyone else. No one else will ever compare."_

"_I agree."_

_Her best friend. _

_Logical. Rational. Anthropologist. She never shied away from the truth. _

oOo

First, Angela rubbed Brennan's hairless head. Then, she moved her hand down to Brennan's cheek. She spoke through her tears. "How?. . . How am I going to live without you?"

"With me." Her husband said. "We have memories, Ange. We are going to continue doing what we do. She wouldn't want us to stop, you know that right?"

"I remember she found me in the park one day. I was drawing portraits. I was waiting for my next big break. Do you remember that?" Angela asked to the room. She got no reply. "You said that guy's nose looked like a yam. I remember us sitting on that park bench. You pulled out a skull. I thought it was prop. It was a murder victim. Our first case. All together. It was you, Bren, you brought us all together. And for that, there is nothing I can say that will be filled with enough love and gratitude. Because, if you remember I said I wanted to paint in Paris. And I did." She looked over at her husband. Tears streamed down her face. "She made it come true, Hodgins. I don't think I ever thanked her."

Angela reached over and took Brennan's hand again. And through the tears said, "My sister. My best friend. My champion. My rationale. I'm a better person for knowing you. I'll miss you, but I'll carry you in my heart. Always." She squeezed her hand one last time.

Hodgins got up and wrapped his arms around his wife. They just stood there in silence. There was nothing to be said. Hodgins lead them out of the room, closing the door behind them.

oOo

**I don't know what's a-coin tomorrow  
>Maybe it's trouble and sorrow<br>But we'll travel the road  
>Sharing our load<br>Side by side**

**-Patsy Cline **_**Side by Side**_

**Gratitude for the reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I've put some1tookmyname through the beta ringer. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh. **

oOo

Hadley knew.

She heard a key in the door. It meant Parker was home. She ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

Parker lived at college, though he lived close enough to come home when he needed to. Like, say for family dinners or laundry. He and their dad seemed to talk on the phone a lot more. Parker kept checking on her, asked how she was feeling or if she needed anything and he gave the best hugs. She didn't tell that to her father. She remembered the night her mother, father and Parker sat her down for a family meeting. It meant something serious. It wasn't good. Her mother was the strongest person she knew. She said wanted to be at home. Daddy always made sure Mama got what she wanted.

Her mother wasn't the same. She had lost all her hair, needed tubes to breathe, and didn't talk the way she used to. That didn't mean that anybody loved her less.

Her father was trying to protect her. Just like he always did. Hadley had been overhearing bits and pieces of conversations. Like when he asked her to set the table but really just wanted to talk to Parker. . . "isn't doing very well. Doesn't look like she's going to make it through the night. . . So after dinner, tell what you have to, she'll know you are there. . . "

oOo

"_Hadley, this ring belonged to my mother." Brennan stated as she handed her the dolphin ring that has rested on her finger for as long as Hadley remembered.. "And I want you to have it. It's a piece of me and her."_

"_Really? That means it's an heirloom, then?"_

"_Yes, Hadley, you are correct. The term originated with the historical principle of an heirloom in English law, a chattel which by immemorial usage was regarded as annexed by inheritance to a family estate. Loom originally meant a tool. Such genuine heirlooms were almost unknown by the beginning of the twentieth century."_

"_Well, Mama, my teacher didn't explain it like that, but the word _heirloom, _is on our spelling list this week." Hadley smiled. _

"_My definition will prove to be more useful" Brennan continued, "I think it might be too big. So, Daddy picked out this chain so you can wear it now.."_

"_Thank you, Mama. I'm going to do some research on dolphins." Hadley got up and hugged Brennan so tight. "I'm going to miss our talks." _

"_Me too, Baby"_

oOo

Hadley noticed Parker came out of her parents' bedroom. He went straight for the television. She knew she could try to console him, but he needed to be alone.

As her father said goodbye to Ange and Hodgins, she crept to the bedroom. She had been going in there every night hoping her Mama would get better. So far, she hadn't. She heard her father praying, talking to God. He would say, "Look past the fact she may not believe in you. I believe in you. Do this for me. Don't take her away." Hadley never told her Dad she heard. He always said, "That's between him and God." But, she was like her mother. She couldn't comprehend he was talking to someone who would never talk back. How does he know God got the message? Do a lot of people talk to God?

She scooted the chair up-close to her Mama. She wanted to climb up on the bed but there were too many tubes. Hadley shared her mother's blue eyes and facial structure. Her mother always told her she was beautiful. Her father agreed.

"Mama," She whispered. "It's me. You look comfortable. I hope you are. Parker is here, but you know that already. Daddy tried to make your mac and cheese but we know how that goes." She laughed. "I overheard Daddy telling Parks that you weren't going to survive the night and to tell you what I had to because you can still hear me."

Hadley stood up in the chair, leaned over Brennan's face. "Blink if you know I'm here, Mama."

One blink for yes.

"Mama, I knew it. I'll take care of Daddy for you. His heart, just like mine and Parker's, is going to be crushed. He cries for you. He asks, "Why?" I wish I had an answer. You always did. I promise to work on that for you." Hadley carefully sat back in the chair.

"Remember when we went to pick out a Christmas tree. Daddy wanted to get one that wouldn't fit in the living room. When we went to the hockey game, we all wore the same jerseys. I know I have more passport stamps than my teacher. She didn't have any. Rremember for Career Day you came to talk about what you do. You told Daddy he couldn't go because he just want to show them his gun."

One blink.

Hadley cried, "Mama, I promise to do all of my homework. I promise to listen to Daddy and hug him when he hurts. I promise to think about you everyday. I promise to remember you and wear my heirloom. I promise to love you everyday. I'm going to miss you."

The door opened. "Hadley, baby. Come here." He scooped her up in his arms. He just held her and they wept together.

oOo

**But now here is this tiny baby  
>And they say she looks just like me<br>And she is smiling at me  
>With that present infant glee<br>And yes I will defend  
>To the ends of the earth<br>Her perfect right to be**

**Ani DiFranco **_**Present/Infant**_

**I have 2 chapters left. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: some1tookmyname didn't know what she was getting into agreeing to beta this story. Thank you, again. **

**Disclaimer: Still nothing. **

oOo

Hadley had been inconsolable, crying herself to sleep. Booth carried her to her room and put her in bed. He covered his baby girl with her blanket, kissed her forehead and tip-toed out of the room. Booth was trying so hard to remain strong for his children. The strongest, smartest, loveliest woman he had ever known was dying in the next room. She had done all she could. Science didn't save her. She tried every treatment, every medication so she could live another day to be there for Booth, for Hadley, for Parker. It was her time. Too early, of course.

Booth went out the living room, Parker had fallen asleep on the couch with the television on. He crept over, turned the television off and put a blanket on his son.

He went over to the mini-bar and took a shot of tequila. Tequila. The first drink that he and Brennan shared, the night after they finished their first case. Booth had taken her to the bar to fire her. She'd suggested they have sex and he'd liked that idea. He remembers their first kiss outside, brought on by tequila. He carried that moment with him. No matter how long it took them to get here, no matter if they kissed other people, been with other people, he 'd always known no one else was right for him. He had lost control of his heart so many years ago. She held the keys. She always would. He'd made mistakes, but then again so did she. She wouldn't call them mistakes, they were learning experiences. Experiences that brought them to where they were today. They always found their way back to each other.

It was his turn.

oOo

"_What's this, Booth?" Brennan asked as he climbed back into bed with a smirk on his face. _

"_Not what you think, Bones. It's a family ring."_

"_I don't know what that means. A family ring? I've heard of a mother's ring before."_

"_I figured since our relationship has never been traditional, why not keep doing it our own way?" Booth grinned.. "Go ahead, open it."_

_Brennan slowly unwrapped the red bow adorning the box. She opens it carefully. _

_Booth started to explain, "This ring represents us. Me, you, Parker and Hadley. Our family. Our life together, from the beginning. The first stone, the sapphire," Booth pointed to to the first stone on the left. "September, the month we started our partnership all those years ago. Next to that one, emerald, my birthstone. Parker's next with aquamarine. Then Hadley's with amethyst. Then finally, in the middle, your birthstone, July. But it represent something else. Heart, Bones."_

"_Booth. . . " She tried to compose herself, "It's beautiful and thoughtful" Booth slipped the ring on her left ring finger. . . "It isn't it fair then you do not have a ring representing our family, our life together. I know, you never asked me to marry you, out of deference to me, but I also know how much it would mean to you. I would like to give you that."_

"_You're serious, Bones? You want to marry me?"_

"_Booth, I love you. I plan on spending my life with you. We have a child together. Late marriage is often an indicator of a discerning, goal-oriented individual and I am all those things. Yes, I want to marry you."_

Their wedding was simple. Caroline Julian had the distinct honor of marrying them. Parker stood next his father, little Hadley cradled in his arms. Ange was opposite Parker. Brennan walked up the stairs of the Jeffersonian platform, just like she done a million times before. She was dressed as Wonder Woman. He as a squint. It was the holiday she looked forward to year after year. She had decided it was reasonable to meld two occasions together. Booth could only laugh and give in. She almost always won with him. So, there in the lab where they learned to love each other, trust each other and depend on each other, they pledged to spend the rest of their lives together. Because in the end, even someone who believes empiricism and science, has to take a leap of faith.

oOo

Booth inhaled deeply as entered their bedroom. His wife, looked as comfortable as she could be with the current situation. Her brunette hair had been gone for months. It didn't matter, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her blue eyes sparkled like usual. He prayed to God every night. He asked Him to make his wife better. He thanked Him for having to time he did with her. He asked Him for comfort to provide to his children. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell but what good that do? It would only make him feel better for a minute. So, he climbed onto the hospital bed, just like he had done every night since they brought her back from the hospital.

"Hey, Baby. . ." He whispered. "Ange and Hodgins were here. Parker came home, too. Hadley didnt want to leave your side. They all came to say goodbye. I know you can hear them. I know you can. Just like you can hear me now. Know that I love you, Bones. I love you"

He reached over and grabbed her left hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers. His wedding ring aligned right above her naked ring finger. A ring he would never take off. He laughed to himself when he thought of the words she insisted having inscribed. He cried. "Baby. . . How am I supposed to survive this, huh? I've always depended on you to get me through the tough times. You'd tell me to have strength. I learned that from you." He paused, waiting for the tears to subside. "Remember when we first met. I came to American University to ask you to assist on a case. I asked you if you believed in fate. You said it was ludicrous. I knew at that moment, I was a goner. I know we went through highs and lows but every relationship does, no matter the definition. We are stronger for it."

oOo

"_I'm pregnant. . . You're the father." She told him. _

_He smiled and so did she."I would hope so, Bones." He laughed. "We're going to be parents?"_

"_Well, yes, since I am pregnant that does mean a baby will follow. Are you happy?"_

"_Of course, I am. We're going to a family. I've always wanted that."_

"_I wanted that too, even back then when I asked for your sperm. . . it was the family I wanted, with you." Brennan responded_

"_You did?" Booth smiled, again._

"_Yes, it was a reasonable conclusion. We'd be terrific parents together."_

_He bent in, leaned down and kissed her. Tomorrow, they would figure out the rest. Tonight, they would just be happy. He clasped her hand and they headed home. _

oOo

He looked up the heart rate monitor beeped. Her heart rate was slowing. It was time. He hugged her a little tigher. He leaned over and looked into her eyes, reciting what his inscription stated. "Everything happens eventually. I will see you again, Bones. I love you." The steady beep of the flat heart rate line began. She'd heard him. She'd been waiting for him, for his goodbye.

Booth and Brennan.

Brain and Heart.

oOo

**How long do you want to be loved  
>Is forever enough, is forever enough<br>How long do you want to be loved  
>Is forever enough<br>Cause I'm never, never giving you up  
><strong>

**-The Dixie Chicks**_** Lullaby**_**  
><strong> 

**Thanks again for the reviews and for reading this. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This story weighed on the heart strings and some1tookmyname was gracious enough to stick with me and beta. I'm glad you like me before this. **** There is no turning back. **

**This is the last chapter. Thank you for taking the journey with me. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, right. **

oOo

"_Booth." He answered when picking up the phone. _

"_Can you come home? We need to talk." Brennan replied. _

"_Bones, what's the matter?"_

"_I went to the doctor today. I just need to discuss some things with you."_

"_I'll be there in 10. I love you."_

"_I love you, too." She disconnected. _

_She paced around the apartment waiting for Booth. It had been a long day at the hospital. Brennan's consulting physician had seen something irregular, she'd wanted run some more tests. That lead to more waiting. Brennan didn't like uncertainty. _

_The door opened and Booth appeared. "Seriously, Bones, what's with the cryptic phone call? What's wrong?" _

"_I had a routine doctor's appointment a few weeks ago. I had a chest x-ray. Today I went back. . ."_

_Booth didn't let her finish. "Something's wrong." When she nodded wordlessly, he whispered "Tell me."_

"_I have not exhibited any signs of illness. After being referred to an oncologist, I had a biopsy. It showed growth on my bronchi. I wanted to see it for myself so, I asked the doctor if I could look at it. I. . . I have lung cancer." She started to cry. _

_Booth was stunned. "Whoa, Bones. Why didn't you say anything?I would have been there. . ." He was trying to ask questions and say the right thing all at one time. "You don't smoke. How can you have lung cancer?" He tried to collect himself. "There are options, right? I mean treatments, chemo, that kind of thing." He stepped forward and he pulled her to him as close as he could. "Shhh, Baby. We'll get through this." She felt his body tense up. He went into protection mode. _

_Brennan leaned into Booth's shoulder. "I know."_

oOo

In typical Brennan fashion, she didn't hide the truth from her children. Brennan, Booth, Parker and Hadley convened a family meeting. Booth and Brennan sat side by side and held hands. She explained what the doctor told her, her diagnosis and what the next course of action was.

It didn't take long for the cancer to metastasize. Brennan's appetite suffered, her voice changed and her body weakened. She lost her hair. Booth took a leave of absence to care for her. They had decided she'd be more comfortable at home. They considered how Hadley might not like going to the hospital, same for Parker. So, Brennan laid on a wheeled hospital bed in the room she shared with her husband. Though it was too difficult to look around, she remembered the exact layout of her favorite photos around the room and they brought her comfort. She had always made sure Hadley and Parker had the same number of pictures. She knew it was important not to favor one child versus another, and she honestly didn't. Her favorite picture, though, was right next to her. She couldn't turn her head anymore but she knew it was still there. It was Halloween. Booth was dressed as a squint, she was Wonder Woman. It was shortly after Hadley was born. Booth had his arm around her shoulders, their eyes were firmly locked on Parker while he held Hadley in his arms. Blissfully happy. That's how she remembered the day they legally became a family.

oOo

"_I got the signal, Booth.. I don't want to have any regrets."_

_Brennan let her inhibitions go. She cried. She felt Booth's eyes gaze upon her as he gave her the facts. He asked her if there was someone he could call. She just let the tears fall. He was her center and the center must hold. _

_After all years they had been partners, she relied on him and she trusted him. He gambled, he lost. She took chance and she lost, too. No matter how fractured their partnership became, though, they never gave up. When two people share so much, eventually they overlap. _

oOo

Brennan had been grown accustomed to listening for footsteps shuffled around the apartment. It gave her a sense of comfort knowing what time it was by the activities she could hear. Booth made sure Hadley was up, fed and ready for school. She knew he could handle it. After Hadley left for school, Booth would come back in the room and claim his familiar spot. Sometimes he talked, sometimes he just held her, sometimes he cried.

Brennan was a fighter. She held on for as long as her body would allow. There was stillness in the apartment indicating it was late, the children were asleep, and all other goodbyes had been said. It was time to say goodbye to man she loved the most. She felt his touch and was comforted by it. He clutched her hand, told her the story of the day they met. She remembered when he told her wished for her happiness, love, laughter, friendship, purpose, and a dance. Little did he know when he spoke those words, he would be the one person who provided it.

Brennan felt him squeeze a little tighter. She heard him whisper, "Everything happens eventually. I will see you again, Bones. I love you." His love gave her the wings to fly.

You love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth.

oOo

**And now the end is near  
>And so I face the final curtain<br>My friend I'll say it clear  
>I'll state my case of which I'm certain<strong>

**I've lived a life that's full  
>I traveled each and every highway<br>And more, much more than this  
>I did it my way<strong>

**Frank Sinatra, **_**My Way**_


End file.
